


Mad Science

by Ambrena



Category: Flander's Company, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Mad Science, Mad Scientists
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb et un super-méchant scientifique discutent mad science devant Trueman complétement paumé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petite Laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Petite+Laitue).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Petite Laitue, pour Pi Day 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Ruddy Pomarede et à Disney.

Aux détours des couloirs méandreux de la Flander’s, Trueman a soudain le déplaisir de se retrouver face à face avec un gros alien bleu et rose, péniblement vêtu d’une blouse de laboratoire, qui discute passionnément avec son propre résidu de glande scientifique officiel. 

« Dr. Jumba Jookiba ? s’étonne le PDG qui en lâche presque sa sucrette. Je croyais que vous aviez été radié de la Confrérie des Ombres…  
-À un niveau intergalactique seulement, nuance le savant fou, de son accent chantant et inidentifiable. Ravi de vous revoir, directeur. »

Trueman essaye un « Moi de même » mais les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. L’expérimentation génétique, depuis qu’il a une petite fille mutante, ça ne le met pas trop à l’aise.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? tente-t-il à la place.  
-Des différentes manières artificielles de modifier le phénotype. » répond un Caleb béatement enchanté.

Bingo. Là on est parti pour du lourd, du très lourd. 

« Ho mais attendez, conteste Trueman, sûr de lui. Vous, vous faites de la physique quantique. Ça n’a strictement rien à voir !  
-Au contraire, explique calmement la machine à café sur pattes. À un niveau moléculaire, des molécules lambda ou des cellules disposent de la même structure atomique. Dès lors, mon propre champ d’études permet parfaitement d’apporter une vision nanotechnologique enrichissante au Dr. Jookiba.   
-On pourrait reprogrammer un organisme entier, si seulement on comprenait mieux la théorie du chaos ! s’enthousiasme l’extraterrestre.   
-Oh, je suis certain qu’une stabilité structurelle se cache derrière tout cela.  
-Et que pensez-vous des équations de transition d’une dynamique régulière vers un système global de… »

Le PDG se retire sur la pointe des pieds, la tête déjà bourdonnante. Il veut bien apprendre par cœur des courbes de marché ou des graphes statistiques mais là, il se sent dépassé.

Il va quand même essayer de garder un œil sur ces deux gugusses. Caleb n’est pas trop nocif, mais l’autre…


End file.
